How Used To Be
by yaguyaduyvgduySGV
Summary: Pacey Witter não tinha a vida que sempre sonhou, mas não tinha como reclamar de sua rotina: Ice House, Boston, sua casa. Tudo parecia tranquilo até ele receber um convite que ia abalar tudo que ele tinha conquistado.
1. Introdução

**Dawson's Creek**, nomes, personagens e lugares são registrados por Procter & Gamble Productions (PGP) e Outbank Entertainment em associação à Columbia TriStar/Sony Pictures Television. Todos os direitos reservados.  
O propósito aqui é diversão com um pouco de "droga, porque não existe a 7ª temporada?" e não roubar todos os personagens gostosudos de DC.

Como eu citei acima, essa fic vem totalmente com o propósito de "aff, eu quero a 7ª temporada PJER". Vem também porque eu sempre gostei do I Do, do ou da Jude (u.ú), e eu gostei e achei ainda mais fofo quando eu mesma fiz minha tradução patética. :D  
Well, é isso.  
Have fun! xD

(ahh, sim. Eu gostaria de deixar registrado meus agradecimentos ao David Gray por ter feito uma músicas perfeita que me ajudou a escrever o final: **If Your Love is Real**. É uma das músicas mais perfeitas que eu já ouvi na minha vida, sério, e sem ela o final não seria O final. o.o)


	2. How Used to Be

_I Do - Jude_

_I got a letter today  
__An invitation  
__And the writing looked like you  
__Hello, how are you?  
__And by the way  
__Please, RSPV, I do_

"Qual é o prato de hoje, sr. Witter?" - perguntou Red, o chef da cozinha do Ice House de Boston.

"Pacey, por favor, Red. Eu não tenho nem trinta anos, e me acho tão velho quando as pessoas me chamam de sr. Witter." - disse Pacey. Ele estava sentado em seu escritório, com uma carta aberta em cima da mesa. - "Eu pedi para o Charlie verificar o estoque e depois o avisar."

"Certo. Obrigado, sr. Witter. Pacey."

Red saiu rápido do escritório ensolarado, fechando a porta ao passar. Pacey ficou por alguns momentos olhando o escritório vazio, e depois voltou o olhar ao convite que repousava sobre a mesa.

"_Pacey..._"

Ele quase conseguia ouvir a voz de Joey, clara, ao seu lado. Era tão estranho que três anos tivessem se passado desde que eles tinham terminado o relacionamento, e então, de repente, lá estava o convite para o casamento dela, para ser realizado em Capeside.

O telefone tocou para o acordar de seus pensamentos, e ele atendeu, ainda distraído.

"Ice House, boa tarde."

"Pacey?"

Ele ficou chocado. Era a primeira vez que ele pensava em alguém e no mesmo tempo esse alguém o ligava. Tentou disfarçar a voz um pouco chocada.

"Joey!"

"Tudo bem? Recebeu meu convite?"

"Claro que sim." - pensou ele, passando os dedos pelo envelope.

"Sim. Casar, Jo. Uau." - disse ele, quase pensando na cara que ela faria ao ouvir a voz sem nenhum tipo de entusiasmo. - "Digo, é muito bom. Desculpe não parecer tão animado. Eu estou. Só estou chocado. É muito inesperado, quer dizer, eu sempre achei que o primeiro que se casaria seria o Dawson."

"É, eu sei! Muito inesperado. Mas o Dawson vai casar em breve. Pelo menos a Heather quer se casar logo."

"Ele e a Heather continuam juntos?"

Era estranho que Pacey não soubesse dessas coisas, mas desde que tinha abandonado Capeside e se mudado para Boston junto com o Ice House ele quase não falava com o amigo.

"Mais juntos do que nunca, Pace. Faz quanto tempo que você não aparece em Capeside?" - perguntou ela, rindo.

"Muito tempo. Um ano e meio, quase dois. Doug sempre diz que eu preciso ir para lá, mas eu acho difícil deixar Boston. Pelo menos agora que o IH está indo muito bem."

"Que bom que o restaurante está indo bem. E a sua vida?"

"Bem, eu acho. Ainda não consegui comprar um BMW, mas não se pode ter tudo na vida." - disse ele, rindo.

"E sua vida amorosa?"

"Você não ia querer saber." - pensou ele, tamborilando os dedos na mesa. A verdade é que desde que ele e Joey haviam terminado ele não havia tido um relacionamento sério com outra mulher.

"Parada, eu diria."

"Pacey Witter parado. Eu pensei que nunca ia ouvir isso."

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Então Pacey resolveu perguntar:

"Você está bem?"

"Muito. Muito mesmo." - mas algo na voz dela denunciava que nem tudo estava bem. Pacey resolveu ignorar o fato. - "Eu estou totalmente feliz."

"Que bom, Jo."

"Tá, talvez não tão bem. Eu estou em crise criativa. Sempre que eu tenho algum romance sério minha criatividade pára. Meu agente está querendo acabar comigo. Não é minha culpa, entende? E esse casamento, ele tem ocupado uma parte grande da minha vida. Todo mundo me perguntando o que eu vou querer, como vai ser. Eu já estou meio cansada. - disse ela, e ficou em silêncio. - Mas deixe, acho que as coisas são assim mesmo. Bem, o motivo para eu ter te ligado é para saber se você recebeu o convite, mas especialmente para te pedir uma coisa."

"O quê?"

"Quer ser meu padrinho?"

Pacey mal tinha acabado de ouvir e se afogou. Demorou um pouco para ele parar de tossir, enquanto Joey aguardava em silêncio do outro lado da linha.

"É tão chocante assim?" - perguntou ela.

"Eu pensei que seria o Dawson."

"Eu sei. Mas eu prefiro que seja você. E a Andie."

"A Andie?"

"Ela disse que não tem problema. Ela está meio sem tempo, essas coisas de Psicologia e tal, mas ela disse que aceita ser minha madrinha. Só falta você aceitar."

"Sim, acho." - disse Pacey, se arrependendo automaticamente do que tinha dito. Era óbvio que se importava e era óbvio que ele não queria que ela casasse com outro.

"Obrigado, Pacey." - disse ela, parecendo feliz e animada. -" Eu tenho que ir agora, avisar o Will..."

"Will?"

"Meu noivo. Não leu o convite?"

"Ahh sim, desculpe."

"Tudo bem. Quando você vem para Capeside?"

"Semana que vem, eu acho."

"Certo. Até lá, Pace. E obrigado novamente."

"De nada. E até lá."

Ele desligou o telefone, confuso. E pensar que em alguns minutos atrás ele estava unicamente preocupado com a falta de peixe no estoque.

_I thought of writing sad words  
__Of how used to be  
__But I didn't want to bring you down  
__I guess the bells ting pretty well  
__There without me  
__Don't worry about me, baby  
__I'd wear the thorny crown  
__I would play the clown_

"Como você está, Pacey?" - perguntou Doug, enquanto seu irmão se jogava no sofá, uma semana depois do telefonema de Joey.

"Bem."

"Bem? A mulher que você ama vai casar e você está bem?"

"Porque você não se preocupa com o Jack e me deixa em paz?" - perguntou Pacey, mal humorado. Estava pensando seriamente em voltar para Boston e fazer de conta que estava ocupado demais para o casamento quando a campainha tocou.

"Deve ser o Jack." - disse Doug, indo atender a porta. - "Ou não. Oi, Joey."

Como se tivesse tomado um choque elétrico, Pacey se levantou do sofá. Olhou para a mulher parada na frente da porta. Continuava linda, e algo nela irradiava felicidade.

"Olá, Doug." - disse ela, entrando na casa, com o olhar fixo em Pacey.

"Escuta, eu vou sair, eu preciso... achar o Jack. Prazer em te ver, Joey." - disse Doug, saindo de casa. Pacey e Joey se encararam em silêncio por um momento, e então ela o abraçou.

"Que bom que você veio, Pace."

"É..." - disse Pacey, meio confuso. Aquilo, pelo visto, seria mais difícil do que ele havia imaginado. - "Claro que eu viria. Não perderia seu casamento por nada."

"Eu pensei que você ia ter que ficar em Boston."

"Não, o Ice House não vai se mover. Já você..."

"Hey, eu não vou me mudar daqui." - disse ela, se sentando no sofá. Pacey se sentou ao lado dela. - "O Will gosta de Capeside, e meu agente disse que eu não preciso morar em Nova York, então eu vou ficar por aqui mesmo."

"Bem, eu sempre pensei que você ia morar em Nova York para o resto da vida." - disse Pacey, com um meio sorriso. - "Você sempre me pareceu alguém que queria alcançar o sucesso fora dessa cidade entediante."

"E eu queria, Pace, mas não se pode ter tudo. Talvez aqui seja meu lugar." - murmurou ela de cabeça baixa.

"Se você bem se lembra eu também achava isso há três anos atrás. Olhe para mim agora."

"Você é feliz em Boston?"

"Sim. Sou. Acho que sou. Quer dizer, aqui é meu lugar, mas não é aqui que eu consegui dar uma continuidade na minha vida. Eu gosto de Boston, e espero morar lá por muito tempo."

"Que bom, Pace."

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

"Você vendeu sua casa em Nova York?"

"Faz tempo."

"Uns três anos?" - disse Pacey, devagar.

"Sim. Nós terminamos, eu vendi a casa."

"Mas você gostava de lá."

"Mas me lembrava você." - disse ela, e ele a encarou. - "Eu não queria ficar lembrando, sabe. Essas coisas. Seria como se depois da nossa formatura você fosse viajar com o True Love. Nunca seria a mesma coisa."

"Não mesmo." - disse ele, de cabeça baixa.

Eles ficaram mais um tempo em silêncio, até que Pacey resolveu mudar o assunto:

"Como você conheceu o Will?"

"Ahh. História engraçada." - disse ela, sorrindo. Ele se esforçou para sorrir também. - "Ele trabalhava no mesmo prédio que meu editor e eu sempre o via, mas não chamava minha atenção nem nada. Daí um dia nós ficamos presos no elevador juntos e começamos a conversar.. uma semana depois nós estávamos namorando."

"E quando vocês ficaram noivos?"

"Alguns meses depois. Ele conheceu tudo por aqui e se apaixonou por Capeside. Ele me pediu em casamento no meio do rio, acredita?" - disse Joey, totalmente encantada, sem perceber que Pacey parecia extremamente chocado.

"No barco?"

"Sim. Onde você imaginava, nós dois dentro do rio? Não." - disse ela, rindo.

"Bem, foi lá onde eu me apaixonei por você." - pensou ele, mexendo em um vaso em cima da mesinha de centro. Nesse momento o encanto de ter visto Joey já tinha passado: ele queria muito ficar sozinho.

"E a Andie?" - disse Pacey, indo direto ao que ele queria saber. Pensava que ver um rosto de uma ex-namorada que ao mesmo tempo era uma grande amiga poderia o ajudar.

"Ahh sim, ela chega hoje. Precisa fazer a prova do vestido e tudo. Vocês dois foram os últimos a chegar, a maioria deles está aqui a pelo menos duas semanas."

"É... minha vida está muito agitada." - disse ele, com o olhar perdido. Joey o fitou, séria.

"Tem alguma coisa errada, não tem?"

"Não."

"Por favor Pacey, eu te conheço. O quê é?"

"Não é nada. Sabe, só estou preocupado com o Ice House e tudo. Nada muito ruim." - disse, sabendo que aquilo era uma grande mentira. Red era um ótimo chef, e Christopher era um gerente muito bom que sabia trabalhar mesmo quando Pacey não estava ali. - "Bem Joey, foi legal ver você e tudo, mas eu preciso resolver algumas coisas." - disse ele, se levantando. - "Não tenho muito tempo para conversar."

"Tudo bem." - disse ela, meio desconcertada. - Tchau Pace."

Joey saiu da casa de Doug e fechou a porta, e então Pacey se jogou no sofá.

"Se eu agüentar isso significa que eu tenho mais força do que imagino." - disse para si mesmo.

_If you think that I don't love you  
__You're just wrong  
__That don't matter now anyway  
__I couldn't bear to see you up there  
__With a white dress on  
__Here's my vow to you  
__I'll stay away_

"Andie!" - disse Pacey, correndo ao encontro dela. Eles se abraçaram forte.

"Nossa Witter, o quê foi?" - disse ela, sorrindo e largando as malas na porta da casa de Doug. - "Primeiro você me liga pedindo para eu passar aqui antes de ir para o Potter B&B e agora você quase me mata com um abraço. Se eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, eu diria que você tem um problema."

"Não tente me analisar." - disse ele, com um grande sorriso ajudando ela a carregar as malas para dentro da casa. - "Eu não posso ficar feliz de ver você?"

"Pode, mas acho que você está perturbado com mais alguma coisa relacionada com Josephine Potter." - disse ela, se sentando no sofá. Pacey se sentou ao lado dela.

"Bem, olhe minha situação."

"Posso fazer uma análise?"

"Não."

"Então posso adivinhar o que você está sentindo?" - disse ela. Pacey olhou para ela sério. - "Por favor? Por favor? Por favooor?"

Pacey riu e fez um sinal com a mão, para deixar ela falar.

"Obrigado. Bem, eu acho que você está em conflito. Porque quando você e Joey terminaram e você foi para Boston você criou a vida que sempre quis: seu restaurante, uma boa casa, nenhum conflito psicológico e pouco contato com quem tinha a ver com o seu passado de perdedor."

"Obrigado pelo perdedor." - disse ele com um meio sorriso.

"Você sabe que eu não acho isso de verdade, Pace. Então. Você viveu três anos em sua vida perfeita, até a hora que tudo desmoronou com um convite de casamento da mulher que você sempre amou. Porque nesses três anos a única face da sua vida que você não mexeu foi a amorosa e você colocou isso dentro de um quartinho escuro e deixou lá. Mas o convite da Joey fez com que todos os monstros que você tinha aprisionado aparecessem e agora você está aqui procurando ajuda da sua ex-namorada, isso é, eu, que na sua opinião pode ajudar você a colocar a cabeça no lugar."

Os dois ficaram quietos por um tempo. Andie sorria enquanto Pacey estava em choque.

"Quando é que você conseguiu uma máquina de ler pensamentos?"

"Não é isso, seu bobo." - disse ela, sorrindo. - "Você não é uma pessoa nada complexa, e você não mudou nada psicologicamente desde a última vez que nós nos vimos, a quase quatro anos atrás."

"Ouch." - disse ele, sorrindo para ela. - "Eu deveria agradecer por você ter me chamado de pessoa nada complexa ou devo ficar ofendido?"

"Você não é complexo em relação aos seus sentimentos. Mas tem coisas que eu não entendo em você, como por exemplo, como você passou tanto tempo sem falar comigo."

"Ahh, isso."

"Isso."

"Você quer saber porque eu não falei com você em todos esses anos."

"Quero."

"É porque eu tenho medo de chegar perto de você, porque nós nunca sabemos quando eu posso ter um impulso adolescente e agarrar você." - disse ele, a abraçando.

"Pacey!"

Pacey a soltou e os dois riram.

"Eu quero uma resposta verdadeira." - disse ela, com um meio sorriso.

"Porque... bem, porque como você mesma disse, eu aprisionei todos os meus sentimentos amorosos em uma sala. E você faz parte dos meus sentimentos amorosos, porque na verdade eu nunca entendi o que eu sinto por você. Sério." - disse ele, vendo a expressão de descrença dela. - "Eu não te amo do jeito que eu amo a Joey e do jeito que eu quero ela, mas eu não gosto de você só como amiga."

"Você ma ama, admita." - disse ela, sorrindo feliz.

"Não, levarei isso ao meu túmulo."

"Vai, admita isso. Você me ama e sente uma imensa gratidão por mim porque eu fui a primeira."

"A Tamara veio antes."

"Ela não conta. Você só ficou com ela para sentir como era uma mulher mais velha. Ela era inacessível Pace, não adianta negar. Então. Admita."

"Não."

"Por favor."

"Você também nunca admitiu o que sente por mim."

"Você nunca perguntou!"

"Então o quê você sente?" - perguntou ele.

"Eu amo muito você. Não como cara que eu queria casar, mas como um amigo. Eu sinto um grande amor puro por você e uma gratidão eterna, porque você foi meu primeiro namorado. Pronto. Agora diga você."

"Eu amo você também, muito, muito mesmo. Como amiga, acho."

"Acha."

"Eu quero a Joey."

"Eu sei." - disse ela, vendo que ele de repente ficara sério. Ela o abraçou. - "Pode dizer o que está acontecendo para mim. Eu vejo se posso ajudar ou não."

"Ninguém pode me ajudar... quer dizer... Andie. Isso é besteira. A quanto tempo que eu não vejo a Joey? E sem falar que quando nós terminamos, nós dois concordamos que aquilo não ia dar certo nunca. Que a minha relação com ela é a mesma que o Dawson tem com ela. Nós nos amamos e tudo, mas não podemos ficar juntos, pois existe uma grande expectativa sobre tudo que nós fazemos."

"Mas vocês não pensaram que talvez vocês dois cresceram? Que as coisas não são as mesmas? Ela mesmo não tinha falado que estava cansada de fugir do que sentia?"

"O problema era o quê ela sentia."

"Não me venha dizer que é só amizade." - disse Andie, se afastando de Pacey. - "Você quer dizer que durante cinco anos ela remoeu uma amizade por você. Cinco longos anos remoendo uma amizade."

"Sim, é isso que eu estou dizendo." - disse ele, suspirando. - "Eu queria que todos nós fossemos mais simples. Eu queria ser mais simples, como antes. Eu não me contentava com as conversas longas e profundas que aconteciam entre todos nós: eu só queria ação. Como a Jen. Ela era a pessoa mais próxima de mim porque nós dois éramos extremamente parecidos."

"Eu sabia disso. Todos nós sabíamos."

"Mas eu me contento agora com essas conversas. Eu não queria."

"Mas é isso que é crescer." - disse ela por fim, o abraçando.

_I remember when  
__In a lover's whisper you said  
__No other man  
__Would ever share your bed  
__Well we both know  
__That's not been so  
__I wish I never let you go  
__Now, you found a better man instead_

Já era noite daquele mesmo dia. Andie e Pacey conversavam em um Ice House vazio (ninguém ia às terças) quando Dawson, Jack e Joey entraram em silêncio.

"Vocês estão aí a muito tempo?" - perguntou Jack, indo atrás da irmã.

Andie se levantou surpresa e o abraçou.

"Nossa, você está diferente, Jack."

"Você também." - disse ele, olhando para ela. Dawson, Pacey e Joey ficaram se olhando por um momento, um pouco constrangidos, quando Dawson abraçou Pacey.

"E daí, cara?" - disse Dawson, dando um tapa no ombro de Pacey.

"Nossa, LA mudou seu modo de falar." - disse Pacey, rindo. Dawson fez um movimento impaciente com a mão.

"Não, nem tanto. Era só para te impressionar." - os dois riram enquanto Joey ficara só observando. - "Hey, Jo, o quê foi? Algum problema?" - disse Dawson olhando para ela.

"Não. Eu só fico feliz que nós possamos finalmente ficar juntos em um mesmo aposento sem que nenhum sentimento de triângulo amoroso nos irrite." - disse ela, sorrindo para Pacey. Dawson sorriu também, mas Pacey ficou em um momento de letargia.

"Talvez seja isso." - pensou Pacey, devagar. - "Uma resposta ao triângulo e ao que aconteceu à quatro anos atrás. Não é sentimento, é só resposta."

Andie observou que Pacey estava estranho.

"Pace." - chamou ela e ele a olhou. - "Que tal se nós dois irmos até a cozinha enquanto Dawson, Jack e Joey sentam na _nossa mesa_?"

Ele concordou com a cabeça, confuso, e os dois saíram.

"Sabe, Pace, tudo bem que você não pode implorar de joelhos para a Joey não se casar com o Will, porque você a ama e tal, mas não vai ajudar se você ficar com cara de bobo cada vez que você a vê." - disse Andie em tom casual, enquanto buscava algumas taças.

"Eu estava pensando, Andie." - disse ele, procurando uma garrafa de vinho. - "E se isso for uma resposta do meu cérebro a um sentimento de triângulo muito antigo? Digo, talvez se..."

"Não é resposta. Você tem que encarar que está em um novo triângulo, que na verdade tem uma enorme vantagem, pois quem está do outro lado não é seu melhor amigo."

"Como você sabe disso?"

"Sabendo."

"Você não pode me conhecer tão bem. Não assim."

"Posso, mas se você não quer acreditar, ótimo." - disse ela, irritada, pegando as cinco taças. - "Quando você se pegar deprimido porque Joey Potter casou e você ficou quieto, não venha me pedir um ombro amigo."

"E o quê você quer que eu faça?"

"Fale o quê você sente!"

"Eu não posso, em hipótese nenhuma. Isso iria arruinar o..."

"O quê?" - disse Joey, entrando na cozinha. Pacey se calou na hora enquanto Andie saia rápido carregando as taças. - "Vocês estavam demorando e agora estavam discutindo. Arruinar o quê, Pacey?"

"Arruinar o seu presente de casamento. Sabe, eu e a Andie estávamos discutindo quem comprou o melhor presente, e ela estava me dando umas idéias." - disse ele, um pouco assustado com a rapidez que havia inventado a mentira. - "Sabe, essas coisas." - disse ele, com um sorriso falso que ela não percebeu.

"Bom, é melhor que você não estrague meu presente." - disse ela com um grande sorriso. - "Você está bem agora? Desde o dia que você chegou você parece estranho."

"Está tudo bem." - disse ele, pegando a garrafa de vinho e indo até a mesa. Joey o acompanhou, e eles se sentaram.

"E então? Como está a vida de vocês?" - perguntou Pacey, ignorando a expressão de Joey, que estava o seu lado.

"Oh, a minha está totalmente cheia." - disse Andie, empolgada. - "A faculdade de psicologia é perfeita para mim, só queria não ter gastado tanto tempo para perceber que essa era minha verdadeira vocação. Eu trabalho também, então quase não sobre tempo para nada. Mas está ótima! Eu conheci cada pessoa em Harvard, vocês não tem idéia."

"Uma vez Andie, sempre Andie." - comentou Jack, sorrindo.

"Engraçadinho. Como a _sua_ vida está?"

"Maravilhosa. New York é perfeita para mim e para Amy. E o Doug disse que em alguns meses ele vai se mudar para lá também, então acho que está tudo certo. Seremos um casal normal com uma filha linda vivendo em uma cidade completamente agitada."

"E para mim Los Angeles é perfeita." - disse Dawson, sorrindo. - "O The Creek pode ter acabado, mas eu tenho um script para um filme baseado no The Creek, e depois de eu ter conhecido o Spielberg tudo começou a funcionar."

"Como é o nome do filme?" - perguntou Andie.

"_Creek Days_."

"Eu espero aparecer dessa vez." - disse Andie com um grande sorriso. - "Já que eu só apareci em apenas duas das seis temporadas no The Creek."

"Duas temporadas e meia." - disse Dawson, rindo. - "E você aparece sim. Todos nós estamos lá."

Os cinco ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Sabiam, obviamente que "todos nós" se referia à Jen também, mas aquilo ainda era tabu entre eles.

"E eu." - disse Joey, tentando amenizar a tristeza. - "Bem, o quê vocês não sabem sobre a minha vida? Não tem mais nada para falar. Se duvidar vocês sabem até o dia que eu fiz as unhas do pé."

"Foi semana passada." - disse Dawson, e todos riram. - "E você, Pacey?"

"Ahh, eu." - disse ele, se torturando por não ter pensado que alguma hora ele ia ter que falar da própria vida. - "Eu tenho uma boa vida em Boston. Quase tudo virou rotina, e o quê não é me irrita profundamente. E o Ice House está indo muito bem também. Nós estamos pensando em abrir duas filiais: uma em LA e outra em NY."

"Sempre perto dos amigos." - disse Jack e eles riram novamente. - "E sua vida amorosa?"

"Estacionada." - disse ele, com um meio sorriso. - "E a de vocês? Ou melhor, a sua Andie, porque o Jack está com o Doug, o Dawson está com a Heather e a Joey está noiva."

"Bem, eu estou namorando sério." - disse ela, olhando sério para Pacey.

"Nossa, então eu sou o único aqui sem nenhuma experiência amorosa recente." - disse Pacey, sério também.

"Eu não sei porque." - disse Joey, tomando um gole de vinho. - "Você sempre foi a pessoa que teve mais experiências amorosas."

Pacey abaixou a cabeça. Se Joey tivesse lhe dado um soco ia doer menos.

"Hey, Jo, aquele não é o Will?" - perguntou Jack, olhando para a vitrine do IH.

Joey olhou para o homem que Jack apontava e então se levantou, encantada.

"Que bom, é ele. Pace, você vai poder o conhecer. Tenho certeza que vocês vão se dar muito bem."

"Tenho certeza eu não." - pensou Pacey, mas se levantou também.

Joey foi abrir a porta e um homem alto entrou no restaurante. Ele tinha a mesma altura do Pacey, e de certo modo se parecia com ele, exceto pelos cabelos loiros.

"Will, esse é o Pacey, um grande amigo." - apresentou ela, encantada. - "Pacey, esse é Will, meu noivo."

Will estendeu a mão, sorrindo. Pacey demorou um pouco pensando se deveria estender a mão também, mas decidiu que não havia porque não fazer isso. Os dois apertaram as mãos.

"Joey..." - disse Will. - "Você tem que dormir cedo. Amanhã nós temos que ver as roupas e fazer o ensaio do casamento."

Joey concordou com a cabeça.

"É, está certo. Pacey, obrigado por abrir o Ice House novamente. E eu vejo vocês todos amanhã." - disse ela, saindo do restaurante.

"Eu também tenho que ir." - disse Dawson, levantando-se.

"Eu também, e você certo Andie? - disse Jack.

"Certo." - disse ela, constrangida, e os três saíram deixando Pacey e a louça para trás.

_I wish you health and wealth  
__And a white house on a hill  
__And I, I hope you raise a family  
__Little boy and a little girl  
__A little more joy in this little old world  
__Well that would be enough for me_

"Você já vai poder abrir os olhos." - disse Joey, andando com Pacey.

De um modo geral, Pacey achava que estava indo tudo bem. Ele provou a roupa de padrinho sem nenhum tipo de afetação (a não ser quando ele olhava para o olhar acusatório de Andie: mas a sorte era que Joey a tinha carregado para fazer outra coisa depois de alguns minutos juntos), e até tinha ajudado Will a arrumar o jardim do Potter B&B. Faltava somente um dia para Joey se casar, e então ela disse para Pacey que tinha uma surpresa, e tinha coberto seus olhos.

"Pronto, aqui está bom." - disse ela, fazendo ele dar mais um passo. Ela retirou a venda e ele encarou uma grande sala vazia.

"O quê exatamente é isso?" - disse ele, olhando em volta.

"Na verdade não é _o quê_, é _aonde_. Você não se lembra mesmo desse lugar?"

"Vagamente." - disse ele, tentando se lembrar porque a sala parecia familiar. Ela soltou um rugido de impaciência e então ela o levou para fora.

"Lembra agora?"

O coração de Pacey deu um salto. Como não ia se lembrar da casa onde ele e sua irmã, Gretchen, viveram antes de ele ir para Boston - e enquanto Joey e ele namoravam.

"Mas..." - começou ele, confuso.

"Eu e o Will vamos morar aqui depois de casar."

Pacey a olhou assustado.

"Você não disse que não gosta do que te traz lembranças?"

"Eu nunca disse isso." - disse ela, entrando novamente.

"Mas você vendeu o apartamento de New York depois que eu saí." - disse ele, entrando também. Aquela discussão era o único modo de ele não pensar no que significava - ou no que não significava o sentimento de Joey por ele.

"Sim, mas isso é diferente." - disse ela, como se aquilo fosse muito óbvio. - "Quer dizer, nós dois moramos no apartamento de NY e eu já tinha me acostumado com uma vida junto. Já essa casa... bem, só você morou aqui, embora eu viesse aqui sempre. Aqui não existem más lembranças, mas lá sim."

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, enquanto Joey abria as janelas.

"Más lembranças." - repetiu ele, um pouco descrente. - "Eu sou uma má lembrança para você?"

"Pacey!" - disse Joey, chegando perto dele. - "Não é isso que eu estou falando. Se você fosse uma má lembrança você realmente acha que eu teria comprado essa casa? De verdade. Eu comprei essa casa porque eu gosto muito de você, Pace, porque eu valorizo tudo o que aconteceu entre nós no passado. Eu posso estar noiva, eu posso amar outro cara mas eu não vou esquecer nunca o que aconteceu entre nós."

"Ouch." - pensou ele, confuso. Não sabia se estava triste, ou emocionado, ou se queria se jogar aos pés dela e pedir para ela voltar: então decidiu sair para a frente da casa, e sentou-se no banco onde ele e Joey haviam estado tantas vezes quando namoravam.

Ela ficou dentro da casa durante algum tempo, de depois saiu e sentou-se ao lado dele.

"Está tudo bem mesmo?" - disse ela. - "Se eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa eu diria que você está um pouco abalado com essa história do meu casamento."

"Eu não estou abalado." - disse ele, suspirando. - "Quer saber, Jo? Eu acho que você merece viver nessa casa, ser casada, ter uma família e filhos e todos vão crescer aqui atravessando o rio e conhecendo os filhos do Alexander e da Lily. E então eles vão crescer e vão para Boston, e eu vou conhece-los e eles vão ser meus amigos, embora eu esteja velho e sozinho porque nenhuma mulher quis casar comigo."

"Você não vai ficar sozinho." - disse ela com um sorriso.

"Vou."

"Não vai. Mas obrigado mesmo assim."

"De nada." - disse ele, se levantando e indo embora.

_If you think that I don't love you  
__You're just wrong  
__That don't matter now anyway  
__I couldn't bear to see you up there  
__With a white dress on  
__Here's my vow to you  
__I'll stay away_

"Você já está pronta, Jo?" - perguntou Andie, no quarto da Joey, arrumando o buquê. Era dia do casamento: todos já estavam nos jardins, exceto Bessie, que andava de um lado para o outro e Pacey, que ainda não tinha aparecido.

"Já. Está pronta?" - perguntou Joey, abrindo a porta do banheiro devagar.

"Claro!"

Joey saiu do banheiro e Andie ficou chocada. O vestido dela era muito simples, mas ela estava com uma coroa de flores no cabelo todo encaracolado.

"Nossa, Joey!" - exclamou Andie. - "Só falta a maquiagem."

"Sim." - disse ela, se sentando na cama. - "Andie, você sabe se o Pacey já apareceu?"

Andie espiou o jardim pela janela aberta.

"Não ainda." - disse ela com um tom preocupado. Tinha quase certeza que Pacey tinha desistido de aparecer.

"Será que ele não vai aparecer? Digo, ele é meu padrinho e ele tem que estar aqui. E também... também... bem..." - disse Joey, confusa.

"Você precisa dele aqui, certo?"

"Certo. Quer dizer, isso é complicado. Eu não queria mandar o convite do casamento para ele porque de certa forma eu acreditei que ele ia ficar chateado. Eu pensei que ele não tinha superado, mas ele superou, e então eu pensei que ele estaria muito ocupado para isso. O fato é que eu não conseguiria casar sem ele e o Dawson aqui."

Andie resmungou enquanto passava a maquiagem em Joey.

"O quê?" - perguntou Joey.

"Na verdade ele... eu não posso falar, acho. Ele ia me odiar para sempre."

"Fale, Andie. Por favor. Eu preciso saber o quê está acontecendo."

"Ele não superou." - disse Andie, simplesmente. - "Nós conversamos no dia que eu vim. Ele não superou. Ele continua amando você, e me atrevo a dizer: mais do que antes."

"Mas faz três anos que nós terminamos."

"Sabia que ele não ficou com ninguém desde então?"

"Ninguém."

"Nah." - disse Andie, saindo da frente da amiga. - "Acho que sua maquiagem já está pronta. Eu tenho que ir lá fora, ver se o Pacey já chegou."

"Não, Andie, espere." - disse Joey, puxando Andie do lado dela. - "Eu estou fazendo a coisa certa?"

"Você acha que não está?"

"Não, quer dizer, sim. Não. Não sei. O Will... eu amo ele, muito, mas nunca vai se comparar ao que eu sentia pelo Dawson ou pelo Pacey."

"Sentia."

"Eu não posso amar o Dawson agora, ele está completamente apaixonado pela Heather."

"Eu não estou falando do Dawson, Joey."

"O Pacey?" - murmurou Joey, arrumando o vestido. - "Não, eu acho que eu não posso sentir nada agora."

"A questão não é poder. A questão é: você sente?" - disse Andie, se levantando da cama de Joey. - "Eu tenho que acha-lo ou então procurar alguém para entrar comigo."

Andie saiu do quarto deixando Joey perdida se olhando no espelho.

_Time rolls on  
__And dreams they die  
__And I've thrown out  
__The pictures I had of you and I  
__And if you're ever wondering if  
__Love can be true  
__Well, think of me remember darling  
__Like I  
__Like I do_

"Você está simplesmente perfeita, Joey." - disse Bessie, arrumando o cabelo da irmã. Joey sorriu, admirando a imagem no espelho. - "O que foi Jo? Você está muito quieta."

"Foi algo que Andie disse, mas deixe para lá. Não tem importância. Onde está o buquê?"

"Ali." - disse ela apontando para a cama. - "Ahh. O Dawson vai ter que entrar com a Andie."

"O Pacey não apareceu?" - perguntou Joey, mal disfarçando a ansiedade.

"Ele foi embora. Pelo menos foi o que o Doug disse."

"Voltou para Boston?"

"Creio que sim. Bem, eu vou lá fora, Jo. Vou avisar que você já está indo."

"Certo. Obrigado."

Bessie saiu do quarto e Joey se levantou para pegar o buquê. Para sua surpresa havia um envelope no meio das rosas vermelhas (com certeza Andie havia o colocado ali). Mas para sua surpresa a letra não era nem de Andie nem de Will.

"Pacey?" - perguntou ela para si mesma, abrindo o envelope.

_Love can be true._

"Eu sei disso, Pacey." - disse ela, guardando o cartão dentro do envelope novamente. Era óbvio para ela que as palavras eram tão importantes quando o sentido, e isso a deixou triste.

Joey olhou pela cortina tudo que estava acontecendo nos jardins: todos os convidados já estavam sentados, tudo estava pronto, Will estava de pé com seu terno e só faltava ela. E Pacey.

"Joey?" - chamou Jack, batendo na porta. - "Posso entrar?"

"Pode."

Jack entrou no quarto e fechou a porta.

"Uau, Jo, você está linda."

"Obrigado, Jack." - disse ela, desviando o olhar do cartão.

"Você parece triste."

Jack se aproximou e sentou-se ao lado dela na cama. Joey estendeu o envelope para ele: ele abriu e leu o cartão, e depois entregou para ela novamente, um pouco confuso.

"Essa parece a letra do Pacey."

"Essa é a letra do Pace. Você entendeu, certo?"

"_Love can be true_? É meio óbvio."

"É, mas de qualquer modo você se lembra do nome do barco do Pacey? Quando eu e ele fomos velejar naquele verão, a tanto tempo atrás."

"True love, claro."

Jack e Joey ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

"E o quê você vai fazer?" - perguntou Jack finalmente, olhando para o jardim.

"Eu? Eu tenho que me casar, todos estão lá fora esperando por isso."

"Talvez a pergunta deva ser outra. O quê você quer fazer?"

"Sair correndo." - disse ela, suspirando. - "Achar o Pacey. Dizer o que eu sinto. Terminar esse casamento estúpido antes que alguém venha me perguntar porque eu estou demorando. Se eu pudesse fazer isso era o que eu faria, mas..."

"Então é isso que você vai fazer." - disse Jack a interrompendo.

"Mas eu tenho que me casar e o Pacey está longe."

"Não precisa e nem tão longe." - disse Jack se levantando, animado. - "Você escapa pela porta dos fundos e eu enfrento as duas famílias furiosas e aviso que não tem mais casamento."

"Mas e o Will..."

"Ele vai ficar chateado, mas vai superar. Pense no Pacey, Jo. Pense em quanto tempo vocês ficaram separados. Se você não fizer isso agora nunca vai saber."

Ela começou a ficar animada. Os dois se levantaram, e Jack abriu a porta para ela.

"Aonde?" - murmurou ela por fim.

"Ice House. Agora vá."

Joey correu para os fundos. Abriu a porta sem fazer barulho e escapou da casa, sorrindo ao pensar na cara de sua sogra.

"Finalmente, minha vingança." - disse ela entre dentes, enquanto corria para longe.

_Old friendships fade away, love falls apart  
__And you've not spent a single day outside my heart  
__And there's just one more dream that I have left for you  
__I hope you're smiling when he turns around and says I do  
__I do  
__I do_

Pacey estava sentado, olhando para o Ice House e pensando. Deveria ter ido ao casamento, ou então deveria ter ido para Boston de uma vez mas cada vez mais ficar sentado ali parecia fácil.

"Pacey! Pace!" - chamou Joey, correndo para perto dele, que a olhava assustado. Ela estava descabelada e com os sapatos na mão.

"Joey? Mas e o casamento?" - disse ele, se levantando.

"Não me importa, Pace. De verdade. Eu pensei que as coisas entre nós haviam acabado, e que não havia problema se eu seguisse minha vida, porque tudo era passado e o passado não volta, mas hoje eu falei com a Andie e visitei a minha casa, a sua casa, e descobri que nada tem sentido sem você. Minha vida não tem sentido sem você. Eu tive medo, eu fiquei ausente, mas eu só queria escapar de uma lógica incontestável: a de que eu preciso você na minha vida. A de que eu te amo a ponto de sair correndo por Capeside com esse vestido e que se fosse preciso eu iria até Boston do mesmo jeito. Eu preciso que você fique comigo. Só depende de você agora." - disse ela, sem fôlego.

Pacey ficou em silêncio por um tempo, chocado.

"Certo, Jo, calma." - disse ele, colocando as mãos no ombro dela. - "Você pensou direito nisso? Você tem um noivo..."

"Tinha."

"Certo, tinha. Mas tem toda a história do casamento que supostamente deveria estar acontecendo, e a sua família e sua casa, e sua vida aqui e a minha em Boston..."

"Eu posso ir morar com você em Boston, e depois que você abrir a filial de NY do Ice House, se nós estivermos de acordo, nos podemos morar lá. E nós podemos manter a sua casa, porque ela está no meu nome, e então será _nossa_ casa aqui em Capeside."

"Você já pensou em tudo?" - perguntou Pacey, sorrindo.

"Você não faz idéia de como correr descalça em um vestido de noiva alguns quarteirões faz bem para a mente. Vamos Pace. Nada mais impede nós dois de fazer isso."

"E se você se arrepender?"

"Eu já me arrependi 4 vezes. Já deu tempo de eu saber o que quero."

Pacey não sabia mais o que dizer.

"Certo." - disse simplesmente.

"Certo o quê?"

"Joey, eu iria até o fim do mundo por você. Você sabe disso. E portanto você sabe a resposta que vai ouvir."

"Sei?"

Mas ela perguntou com um grande sorriso.

"Sabe. Um grande aceito. Mas nós não vamos tentar."

"Não?"

"Não, nós vamos conseguir."

Joey sorriu e eles se abraçaram e se beijaram.

"E agora?" - perguntou ela.

"E agora eu e você vamos voltar para o Potter B&B, e vamos enfrentar o que for preciso e vamos decidir o que fazer daqui para frente. Tudo bem?"

"Acho que sim. Mas eu tenho que continuar descalça?"

"Qual é o problema com os sapatos?

Ela apontou para o salto com uma careta.

"Okay." - disse ele, a pegando no colo. Ela sorriu quando ele começou a andar.

"Você vai me carregar por alguns quarteirões?"

"Talvez. Ou talvez só até meu carro que está estacionado ali na frente."

Ela riu, e então se lembrou:

"Eu acredito."

"No quê?"

"Que o amor pode ser verdadeiro."

Pacey sorriu.

"Eu também acredito. Afinal o nosso é."

**FIM**


End file.
